What Gabriella Saw
by Annabelle NaugthyPrincess Rose
Summary: After Troy's 17th birthday party, Gabriella goes over to Troy's house to give him a second present…but Troy has other plans, and what she discovers is shocking! Warning: Major heartbreak: Don't get mad at me…because I warned ya. Mature themes.


What Gabriella Saw

By Annabelle Naughty Princess Rose

Summary: After Troy's 17th birthday party, Gabriella goes over to Troy's house to give him a second present…but Troy has other plans, and what she discovers is shocking! Warning: Major heartbreak: Don't get mad at me…because I warned ya. Mature themes.

Author's notes: This is my first time writing about this pairing. As you read on, you know what I am talking about. Hope you guys will like it.

Also, for anyone that is following the unfished story of "Trapped in the closet" Please be sure to keep continuing to follow, like, and comment. It helps the story to flow…if that makes sense.

* * *

It was a warm Friday Night. Gabriella Montenez was all smiles as she walked down the street to her boyfriend Troy Bolton's house. Today was his seventeenth birthday and she was on her way to surprise the wildcat with another surprise. ;) In her hand was a bag from "Kendra's secret." She closed her eyes and smiled cheekily, knowing what was in the bag. She knew that also that he was going to be home alone, because his parents were going to Nevada for the weekend. "This is going to perfect. Just me and him." She thought to himself.

Two hours earlier was Troy's birthday party. Troy was in school, and Gabriella, Chad, Sharpay, Ryan and all the East High students had everything figured out. They were going to surprise Troy with a surprise birthday party in the school's gymnasium. Gabriella did the honors by taking him by his hand, dragging him down the hallway. A concerned Troy wondered what was going on.

(Eariler...)

"Gabriella, what the is going on? Why are we going down here?" Troy asked.

"No questions, love" She replied. "You will see."

Three steps to the gymnasium door, Gabriella smiled when she opened the door ushering him inside.

"Hey...that's my job, remember?" He cooed at her.

"Just this one time," Gabriella replied.

"And you do realize it was dark as hell in here."

"Yes, I know. It's part of your surprise." Giving him a kiss on the cheek. "Wait here." With that, she walked away.

"Wait! Grabriella!" Troy called out. "Shit! It's dark in here. Gabriella! What-" His sentence was cut off when the light suddenly came on and everyone shouted..."SURPRISE!"

Troy was very surpised indeed, covering up his face in fear and embarrassment. He was hugged by Chad, who has whispered something in his ear, which Troy smiled. Sharpay and Taylor, and Ryan, who gave him a high five. Even Troy's parents said their blessings before they took their flight. "He was sooo surprised," She thought to herself. "Now he's going to be even more surprised... He's completely aware that I have this planned."

Turning the corner, she made it to her destination: Troy's house. The house was in pitch darkness. It was obvious that no one was home. "Perfect! Troy is still out with friends. This will give me enough time to get everything together." Looking around the house, she saw a ladder. "There's no way I am getting on that thing." Then a thought came to her. There's a key underneath the mat. She walked up to the front porch, reached underneath the mat and retries the key.

Walking inside the house, everything was silent. The only light that were flashing was the answering machine. She made her way up the stairs tiptoeing as if she was sneaking in for some secret midnight fun. "Guess old habits die hard!" She thought to herself.

Turning the knob to Troy's bedroom, she walked inside. Turning on the light, she was surprised that everything was neatly placed, even though Troy kept things a little messy. Paying no attention to it, she got into action. She began to take out the continents of her bag. Some ruby red lipstick, a hair clip, the outfit itself, some six inch heels, and a small little apron. And to top it off, a nice glass of Strawberry mascoto from her mom's cabinet. "Oh yes, I am going to be the best maid he's ever got."

(10 Minutes later…)

Finishing the last touched of her outfit, Gabriella was ready. She planned the whole thing out. She was going to hide in the closet when Troy opens the door. Hopefully it will hint that he has a very sexy surprise that a waits him. They would be a trail of red roses, as well as a bottle of mascato. Before she was able to do anything else, her thoughts were interrupted when she heard voices down the hall. "He's here! But wait it was way too early. How could he be coming home? That's odd." She thought. In a panic, she immediately shut off the light, grabbed her bag, and ran into the closet, closing the doors. Suddenly, she could hear distant noises from the hall. After a few seconds, the door opens and what Gabriella could make out was Troy's Neon button down shirt. There was something else. He wasn't alone, and what's worst, he appeared to be passionately kissing this mysterious person. Gabriella grabbed her mouth in shock watching in the darkness as they continued kissing, walking towards backward towards the bed. What hurt worse was that Troy was in another relationship. They been together for almost three years, and she never suspected a thing…at least when he's around her. They did everything together: Go out on dates and double dates with their friends, Chad Danforth and Taylor Mekessie. Things that people in a relationship will do, and she was going to take it to the next level. How the fuck dare he? And now what she was wondering is who the fuck was this kissing on her man? Could it be Sharpay? No there is no way…she's dating Zeke, and recently she hasn't made any advances towards Troy. How about Kelsi? No she's dating Sharpay's brother Ryan. And…she's wouldn't be Troy's type. Or could she? This is too much. Her mind was racing.

"God baby, I missed you so much" The person replied.

"I know Baby. Me too." She heard Troy replied back. Gabriella felt like someone stabbed her in the heart.

Hearing one last smooch, Troy walked over and turned on his lights.

"See? What did I tell you, No one's home," Troy replied.

"Yeah, you weren't lying. I just hope that your folks didn't sneak around us like almost last time…"

"Last time?" Gabriella mouthed out. "When was last time?"

"Yeah, sorry about that. But my dad didn't suspected a thing…he thought you and I were doing homework.."

"His dad wouldn't mind? Did he knew that Troy was cheating on me too?! And...since when his parents allow Troy to have girls over?!"

"So you know what that means…"she heard the mysterious person said. "We have the whole house to ourselves. There was a chuckle, a soft thud,and kissing.

Gabriella tried to look through the closet blinds, but she could bearly see. One thing she noticed now, whoever this person was, was not a female because of the tone of the voice. Troy was…gay? No, no! it can't be! It was with her. He was happy. There was no way. She tried to look harder and the only thing she can manage to see was hair…brown curly hair.

"Oh God," She heard Troy say slightly. "Wait! Wait! He haulted his lovers moves.

"Wait nothing. She heard the person reply. " I wanted to kiss u so bad front of everyone on your birthday. I have been waiting too long to fuck your brains out.."

"There's something I need to tell you.."there was a sound of stopping movement, along with a frustrating sigh.

"What," She heard the person replied. "You are ruining the moment." He pouted.

"You're going to be pissed," Troy replied back.

"I'm not pissed yet, Troy. What is it?" Troy let out a breath.

"I-I still haven't told Gabriella that I wanted to break upwith her."

When the sentence fell from his lips, Gabriella took a pause breath and her eyes widen. Did she heard what she think she heard? Troy Bolton, the handsome, sweet, talented, just perfect guy she loved for three years wanted to end their relationship? For this person? This relationship wreaker bitch bastard wanted to come between her and her beloved Troy?

"You got to be fucking kidding me!" She heard the person say. "Troy, you promised me!"

"I know Chad…"

"Chad?!" Gabriella thought out loud. "NO IT CAN'T BE!" She reached into the curtain, trying her best to look harder and sure enough, she recognized the choker of the East High wildcat around his neck. Immediately her mind went to Taylor. "Poor Taylor! She will be devested."

"I know I promised you…but it's my birthday-" Troy finished. She could hear a scoff.

"You see how happy she was. I know I said that I was going to break the news, but I couldn't."

"Yeah. Happy for her. Happy for you, the both of you." Chad replied angerily.

"Don't do this" Troy replied back. "Don't act like you don't understand the situation."

"The situation is that I have been waiting for you to say, "Hey Chad, I did it. I broke it off with her, and we can start our lives together. But no…you want to keep the mousy bitch around? For what? You don't love her. You're going through the same situation like I am. Do you have any idea how it feels when you're with someone that make you sick to you fucking stomach? Just the idea of her sitting on my lap…I could vomit. Plus, I have to force to hide my sexuality...to my family to everyone! I don't know how I can go on continuing like this. This is too much pressure."

"It's a lot for me too! Damn it, Chad! You have to think about what's going on my side!" Troy shot back. "My Dad- I don't know what he's going to do once he finds out his only son is gay? And think about it? If I told Gabriella that I wanted to break up with her, she would cause a scene, which would involve the WHLOE School, and that would be a disaster! Now you tell me…are you ready for that?!" Once he said that, there was a soft thump on the bed.

"We have one month before we graduate," Troy continued, before sitting down next to him. "I know you are frustrated, and I'm sorry to put you though that. But It's scary." I couldn't lied to you. I would never lied to you…it hurts me that I hurt you. We have been together for years. Having these feelings for each other that we thought…was just a faze."

"It's not a faze," Chad replied looking at him. "It's the real deal. I'm in love with you, Troy."

"I know, Baby. And I love you too. I meant my promise. I will tell Gabriella that it's over between us…"

The tears silently fall.

"All that's left is for you to tell Taylor."

"Yeah…" Chad replies putting his head on Troy's shoulder. "Whatever happens when the truth comes out, I'm ready to risk losing everything for you." Troy nodded his head.

"Me too, baby. Me too." Troy replied. Gabriella watched as he placed his hand on Chad's knee giving it a firm squeeze. Chad took his head off of Troy's shoulder, and looked into his eyes. He could see the sincereness in them, and suddenly gulit over came him. Troy's right. This was a big deal. They had to be carful Becuase this was not something that you can just blur out.

"Damn! I'm so impatient,"Chad replied, giving Troy a kiss once more on the lips. Troy laughed.

"Yeah baby, you are. Troy replied. "But I still love you..."

Gabriella's heart beaked even more.

With that, Chad flashed him that sexy smile before shifting his position, now on his knees.

"So...with that being said...are you ready for your present?" Chad asked huskily. Troy licked hhis lips, glazing down as Chad unlossen his buckle lowering down the zipper.

"Yeah...I'm ready." Troy replies with a shaky breath. With that Chad complies, now pulling the brunettes pants down to his ankles revealing his sudenly erected member.

"Fuck baby!" Chad cursed as he glazed at his lover's member. "You are blessed." Troy laughed.

"Not as blessed as you. You're big as a pipe!'' He watched as Chad took a quick lick of his member. "Oh!...makes me so fucking jealous everytime I see you with Taylor." He moaned. Chad made a chuckle.

"There's no need to be jealous about her love. I have been lying to her about wanting to stay pure...until marriage." He began to use his hand to gently massage Troy's member, causing him to moan even more.

"What I should be concern is the fact that you shared -My stick- to tat spoiled bitch." He gripped a little harder, and Troy's head fell back.

"Ohhh Fuck! That feels so good. Trust me baby... same situation...I could never have her touch me."

Gabriella's eyes teared up even more. The one qustion that stood I her miind was why? Why would he do this? Why would he play with her heart? If he didn't want her, why would he lie? Why won't she burst out of that fucking closet and expose them in the act? Slapped the life out of him, and spit in that garbage bag's face. She couldn't. She felt like everything had froze...right in the closet. She suddenly sink down to the floor...surprisedly so quiet that neither Chad or Troy heard her.

"Oh...Baby Please!" Troy begged, tired of Chad's teasing. With a smirk, the wilcat comply opening his mouth to take in Troy's member. "Fuck yeah!" Troy cursed whenn he felt the heat engulfed him. He closed hiss eyes and let out a moan each time Chad pushed further down his thoat. It was hard trying not to fuck his mouth. Chad, who loved to hear Troy's sexy moaning and the sweet taste of his essence was straining in his own pants, begging for a release. With one last suck, he removed his mouth from him hearing a small whine.

"Hey! I was enjoying that," Troy replied breathy sitting up. "Why you stop?"

''I'm sorry love. I was enjoying it too," Chad aplogized, taking off hiss own shirt, throwing it to the floor, "I had to. I'm like dying here,"Troy motioned to Chad's own buldge.

"Aww..." He cooed. "Come here, and I'll take care of you." Pulling Chad close to him by his belt, Troy finshed the sucessfully by removing his pants only to get a shocking surprise.

"No Fucking way!" He excliamed. "You got your dick pierced?"

Chad only reply was a nod.

"So...for the last six months when I was wondering why you were only giving me blowjobs and not fucking me was because..."

"Of this," He finshed, "I wanted to suprise you...I didn'tt know to get you...since you have everything...you like it?"

"Yeah...I love it." He took Chad's member in his hand giving it a firm squeze,licking his lips.

"You know what it mean also?"

''What?" Troy asked.

"It means My Dick is...extra Sensative,'' He replied breathlessly.

"Oh!" Troy replied moving his hand away. "I didn't mean-"

"No, Don't stop. I was enjoying it. That's good sensative you were doing." Troy laughed.

"Okay...I'll stop my chatting because I can tell you are very horny." Grabbing his member, Troy gave him a few stokes before putting him into his mouth.

Chad groaned at the contact. He felt like he can fall feeling th amazing pleasure that his lover was giving him. He put his fingers through Troy's hair pushing him deep down his thoat. He didn't care whether he chocked him or not ecause he loved it. Back in the closet, Gabriella lost her voice seeing her boyfriend being used as a sex toy. But to her own surprise, Troy began to touch his own erection.

"Oh...yes...baby...suck me good...Oh fuck yeah. Make me wet for that tight hole..." He licked his lips, wanting to return the favor to his lover. Looking down caressing the jocks hair to get his attention, ushed the boy to stop his sucking and lay back on the bed.

"Look at you, grinning like a little boy at a candy shop..." Chad replied at him as he reach in Troy's bedstand and grabbed a bottle of his favorite lube.

"Yes, I am. I can't wait for you cock baby...please.." Trroy begged.

"Shhh baby. I will give you your present. I have to prepare you first. Open your legs for me."

Gabriella watched as Troy complied. Opening his legs wide for his lover. Chad climbed on to the bed between his lover's legs finding hid destination. He squirted the warm liqud in his hand before motioning it too Troy's opening.

"Let me know if I'm hurting you," Chad replied. With his reponse, Troy nod his head.

He took his index finger and ease it slowing into Troy's entrance. Gabriella watched as she watched her boyfriend moan in reponse, Watching as his body was reacting to the pleasure. Chad added another finger scirroring them around slowly.

"How does that feel?" Chad replied. "Am I'm hurting you?"

"No...it feels...fuckinng amazing...Please no more teasing! I want you!"

"You want to do what?" He replies easing out his fingers. Now getting onto his knees and took a hold of his member.

" I want you to fuck me!" He shouted.

"That's what I want to hear!" Chad replied. Gabriella watched as Chad lifted up Troy's leg over his shoulder. Then he took the lube and applied it on his member. He placed it at his entrance, took a deep breath, and slowly eased gasped as he felt the intrusion. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

"Am I hurting you?" Chad asked, his eyes look worried.

"No-no, you're fine. It's...it's been a while," Troy replied.

"Well, it's a good thing...you waited for me." Chad leaned down and gave him another kiss on his lips really slowly, now resting his head against his. Gabriella watched as they stood still for a few moments. Chad wanted to make sure Troy was absolutely comfortable before thrusting...

"Oh fuck yeah!" Troy moaned breaking his lips apart from his lover. He roamed his hands up and down Chad's tone chest. Enjoying the sparks of pleasure each time Chad hit his prostate. Chad, who knew that Troy was enjoying it, quicken the pace. Soon, Gabriella could hear the sound of loud moans, grunts, skin hitting skin, and the hheadboard hitting the wall filled the wall. Gabriella began to cry out loud as the sounds increased. The sounds tainted her like children evil laugher. She felt like she was screaming but nothing came out because the noises continued. She closed her eyes, seeing flashbacks of her and Troy together in the rain, on stage singing, in the pool, in the clubhouse...to this point. This gut wrenching nightmare.

"Oh Chad! I'm close!" He replied before he came undone. With a cry, he announced his orgasm. Closing his inner walls freezing Chad in his place. Chad followed seconds later, milking inside his lover before collapsing in top of brunette with a sigh. Sweaty and satisfied, the two boys laied there. Coming down from their high.

"Fuck! That was amazing!"Chad breathed against his skin, feeling his soft manhood slip out him.

"Yes...it was.."Troy whispered. "The best birthday present ever." This was perfect. This everything he wanted. Him and his lover. Not Gabriella. But Chad...this handsome...impatient boy that he was madly in love with...was all he needed.

"I'll tell her..." Troy stated. With his response, Chad looked up at him.

"What?" Chad asked.

"Tomorrow." Troy repiled to him. I'll tell her it's over between us...along with my dad. I'm tired of hiding what I am." he looked into his eyes, and Chad smiled.

They gave each other one last passionate kiss before the sound of sobbing.

"What the fuck is that?" Chad asked looking around.

I don't know...troy replied getting up from the bed naked. I think it's coming from the closet."

"Are those...rose peatels?" Chad replied, looking at the trail where Troy was walking towards.

" I recognize that cry...It almost sounds like...He opens the closet door, and he could have died right there.

"Gabriella!"

"There was broken Gabriella on her knees, Eyes covered with runny mascara. Starring at the man she once loved. Troy could see that she was in her maid costume, and his mind snapped. Chad was surprised...but he wasn't worried. He called her a"mousy bitch" and a sudden relief came over him. May now, He could have Troy all to three stood still for a few seconds until Troy jumped to reach for her. Almost immediately, she retaliated, causing Troy to fall on his back butt ass naked. Chad reacted immediately jumping to Troy's aid and she slapped him hard on the face.

"You fucking Faggots!" She screaed before running away in tears. A expressionless Troy stood in his place, while Chad rubbed the sting out of his cheek.

"Well, I guess the secret out,"Chad replied with a sigh.


End file.
